HMFarmForever Story Contest 2008
by HMFarmForever
Summary: These are the stories from my contest last year. I will be having another one in June or July 2009. These are not my stories.
1. Chapter 1

HMFarmForever Story Contest 2008

I had a Story Contest a while back and decided to put the top three stories up. None of the stories are mine, here is the list on which one is which.

I have the prizes up already. (See bottom of page)

**~Contest Results~**

**Click Here to Watch**

**(.com/watch?v=Rsc_1p9uKDc)**

**Rankings:**

**1st Place: "Love's Peril" By: IrukaLucia**

**2nd Place: "One More Love Story" By: **

**3rd Place: "Confused Love" By: Mikaela Illies**

**Here are the different stories:**

**-"Love's Peril"**

**-"One More Love Story"**

**-"Confused Love"**

**Link to prizes (AKA: pictures, videos were lost *.*)**

**-****"Rejected"**

Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} h1 {mso-style-next:Normal; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; page-break-after:avoid; mso-outline-level:1; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-font-kerning:0pt;} , , {margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; text-align:center; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **(.com/fs45/300W/f/2009/089/f/1/Rejected_by_)**

**-****"Moonlit Night"**

Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} h1 {mso-style-next:Normal; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; page-break-after:avoid; mso-outline-level:1; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-font-kerning:0pt;} , , {margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; text-align:center; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**(.com/fs43/300W/i/2009/089/3/3/Moonlit_Night_by_)**

**-****"Broken Skye"**

Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} h1 {mso-style-next:Normal; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; page-break-after:avoid; mso-outline-level:1; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-font-kerning:0pt;} , , {margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; text-align:center; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **(.com/fs43/300W/f/2009/089/a/1/Broken_Skye_by_)**

Hope you enjoy these stories! I will have another story contest in June or July! Again, none of these are mine.


	2. Love's Peril By: IrukaLucia

_**Love's Peril**_

_**I will find him. That boy.. from so very long ago. He saved my life in this very town.. and I will find you, my love..**_

"Last box!" Danny came in, and set the box down on the floor. Claire smiled at him. Danny had been helping her move into her new home in Mineral Town, because he said too much strenuous work was bad for her. But that's how he had always been. They had been best friends since they met back in grade school up until now when they were 20, and he had been by her side ever since they first met. He even went so far as to move to Mineral Town with her, just to make sure nothing bad would ever happen to her and that she would never have to be alone. He was such a sweet young man, and very handsome too.

He had dark skin-very typical for someone who is always out in the sun, and whose parents came from a southern country. He had messy dark brown hair under his purple bandana, and he always refused Clair's requests for him to get a haircut, but that was part of his charm. He had deep brown eyes, and any girl would call him the living example of the phrase, "tall, dark, and handsome". Except Claire, of course. She considered him as a friend and only a friend. Some people wouldn't believe that they were even friends, because if you just looked at them, they look like complete opposites.

Claire was much shorter than Danny; the only thing they had in common was that they were both thin. Claire had long, flowing blonde hair, and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She had the most cheerful smile that anybody had ever seen, and could easily brighten up anybody's day.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Danny asked.

"O-oh.. I'm sorry! I was just thinking about how helpful you've been this week.. I'm sorry, I must have just gotten lost in my own thoughts!"

"Stop apologizing all the time, Claire! Jeez.." Danny looked at her, and smiled. "So anyway, are you gonna get started? Maybe buy some animals or something?"

"Oh, right! I should pobably go check the prices out.. wanna come with me?"

Danny thought for a moment. "Nah, I'll just start unpacking for you, alright? Then when I'm done, I'll move my stuff into the house next door. So be careful, and I'll see ya later."

Claire nodded, and ran off into town. Danny stared at her until she was out of sight.

_**Claire.. I love you. More than anything. I wish I could tell you, but I could never do that.. I know the reason you moved here was to find the boy who saved you so long ago.. and even though it hurts me.. it hurts me alot.. I want to help you. I want you to be happy.**_

While Claire was in town, she met many new people. She didn't see the boy she met so long ago, but she was optomistic because 10 years had passed since their encounter. She knew they would pobably not reckognize eachother, so she tried to get to know as many townspeople as possible. The first people she met were brother and sister. Rick and Popuri. Rick was very sweet and eager to help Claire with anything she needed. He wore glasses and a headband, and had moderately long light brown hair. He seemed to be very cheerful, and smiled all the time. Popuri didn't look like her brother at all. She had bubble-gum pink curly hair, and ruby red eyes. She was much shorter than Claire was, and she, like her brother, seemed to be cheerful all the time. But after one look at Claire, Popuri didn't seem to like her much.

"So, why did you move to town?" Popuri asked.

"Oh, well, I.. uh.. I wanted to start a new life as a rancher. And this is a very nice town, I like it alot!"

Popuri just stared at her. "So, if you're just now starting out as a rancher, then what did you do before?"

Claire hesitated. "Well, my dream is to become a famous singer one day, so I tried to make some money by singing for people. But everyone said I was too young to be as good as more experienced singers, so I gave up and decided to move here."

Popuri didn't reply for a few minutes. Finally, as Claire was leaving, she said "Oh, and Claire, was it? Don't come back. Stay away from my big brother!" Popuri then slammed the door.

Claire stared for a moment.

"...I wasn't even interested in Rick.. I guess she got the wrong impression.."

*******

"Welcome back!" Danny exclaimed as Claire walked through the door.

"Wowwwww.... Danny, you really made the place look wonderful! and now you're even cooking me dinner? Wow, you really are a great friend!" Claire ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Danny was cooking fish, as usual. he was a fisherman of course, so it was his specialty. It was a good thing that Claire loved fish, and that he was such a great fisherman.

Danny blushed. "Uh.. th-thanks, Claire.. I guess when we're done eating, we'll call it a night and I'll go next door to my house.. ok?"

Claire nodded. She was anxious to eat a home-cooked meal. Danny had always called her a glutton, even though she was super thin. He thinks there's a black hole where her stomach should be, and she had always agreed.

They soon got finished eating dinner, exchanged friendly hugs, and said goodnight. Danny went to his house, and Claire lay in her bed thinking about her day.

_**I wonder.. did I see you today? Did I talk to you? Will you even remember me? Oh, please.. if I can't find you, then please find your way back to me.. because on that day that I met you, I fell in love. And I have been ever since. Do you feel the same way at all? So many questions..**_

The next morning, Claire looked next door to see if Danny was awake. It seemed like he must have gone out fishing. So, Claire decided to take an early morning walk, on a very nice summer morning. It was so early, hardly anybody else was awake yet. She walked through the forest on the mountain. It was so peaceful, just looking at all of the undisturbed wildlife. She could hear a waterfall in the distance, and the sound was just so soothing. She decided to go see if Danny was home yet, but by the time she was done, Danny still wasn't home. And it was still very early. So she decided to go check out the beach since she hadn't yet.

As she arrived there, she admired the beautiful ocean, and listened to its waves. She sat on the cool sand, and closed her eyes. She listened and relaxed for several minutes. She kept hearing someone else on the beach, but thought it might be an animal, so she ignored it. However, as it became louder and more frequent, she started to realize that she was not alone.

She turned around, and just as she looked back, someone jumped out at her.

"AHHH!" Claire screamed, and fell over. She looked up to see who it was. It was a boy, maybe about 2 years older than she was. Purple must have been his favorite color, because he was certainly wearing alot of it. He reminded her so much of Danny.. He had the same body shape. He had the same dark skin tone as him, and the same chocolate-brown eye color, too. He even had the same hair color, although this boy seemed to keep his hair more maintained. He even wore a purple bandana like Danny. This guy could've been his cousin, they looked so much alike. But there was something different.. something that made Claire melt inside. She came to her senses after a few seconds.

"HEY! Why did you do that?!? That wasn't funny!" Claire was very upset.

"Haha, yeah it was funny! If it wasn't, then I wouldn't have done it, and I wouldn't be laughing either. Don't you think?" The boy laughed.

Claire's eyes started to tear up. She had always been very sensitive because of the people in her elementary school. They always made fun of her. They were jealous that she got into the talent show every year and sang so beautifully. All the kids thought she was showing off. Danny always defended her, but Claire still turned out to be an extremely sensitive girl. Maybe she was meant to be sensitive, whether the school kids had anything to do with it or not, but that's the excuse she always used when asked about it. She knew there was no real reason to get upset about what this boy did, but it still got to her. She felt as though he was taunting her, as though he knew it would get to her.

"You're just a jerk!" Claire got up and ran off, leaving the boy alone on the beach. She was crying now, only wanting to get home so she could forget about what had just happened. As she got home, Danny saw her and could tell that she had been crying.

"Hey! What's wrong? What happened?" He asked her.

"Nothing.. I just got really embarassed. That's all, don't worry. I'm fine."

Danny knew she wasn't telling him the whole story, but he knew Claire well enough to know he wasn't going to get an answer until after she had calmed down.

"Oh, Claire.."

*******

Later that day, Claire decided to go back to the beach to confront that boy. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she first thought. So she convinced Danny to walk to the beach with her. When she got there, she didn't think she would get a chance to talk to the boy that she met.

The beach was packed, and many people were in a line to get some food. It was a good thing she came prepared to wait, because she had already put her swimsuit on. She took off the oversized shirt and revealed the extra-cute swimsuit. Danny didn't want her to seem him looking at her, so he tried to avoid looking at all. In fact, he tried to stay away from Claire the whole time she was wearing that, although he really wanted to be close to her. He didn't want her to know his true feelings anytime soon.

Another girl ran up to Claire anxiously. She had long dirty blonde hair, and a wonderful figure. Looking at her made any other girl feel inferior. However, this girl seemed oblivious to that, and seemed like she was very friendly and anxious to welcome the new girl in town.

"Hi! You must be the new rancher! My name is Karen, and it's very nice to finally meet you!"

Claire smiled. "Thanks! I'm Claire. and it's nice to meet you too, Karen."

Karen decided to sit and talk with Claire to get to know her better. Apparently, Karen was Rick's girlfriend. Claire giggled a little, and thought of how stupid Popuri must feel now.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Karen asked.

"Um.. no, actually I don't."

"Well no worries, I'm excellent at setting people up!" Karen happily said.

Claire was a little bit nervous. She had only been interested in that one boy, and never thought of being with anybody else.

Karen glanced around a little. She tapped Claire, and pointed to someone and asked, "What do you think about him?"

Claire looked. It was the boy from the beach earlier that day. "Uh, no. He's a big fat jerk who I would never EVER consider."

Karen smiled. "Aww, come on. You need to lighten up and give people a chance! Besides, he's really nice, I hear.."

Claire still refused.

"Oh fine.." Karen pouted. "Hey, that reminds me.. there's this really good resturaunt in town.. I have 2 reservations. Wanna go? It'll be a girl's night out! How about tomorrow night at 7?"

Claire thought for a second. "Well, that sounds nice. Thanks Karen! and I'll see you there tomorrow!"

*******

"So, made a new friend?" Danny seemed very curious about Claire's day, since he pretty much avoided being around her at the beach. Claire didn't seem to realize that he did that, though.

"Oh, yeah! She even invited me to go to dinner with her tomorrow night! But _only_ as friends, of course!" Claire said with a giggle. Danny didn't respond. "Oh.." Claire said, "I was trying to make a joke.. to make you laugh.. sorry. But she really did invite me to dinner with her! Isn't that so nice of her??"

Danny still didn't respond. "Well Claire, I'll see you in the morning." And with that, he left her house and went to his. Then he whispered to himself, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

*******

After her daily ranching, Claire killed some time waiting until dinner by walking in the forest again. There was no way she was going back to the beach alone. She walked deeper into the forest than she did before. She then started to remember this place, from her childhood. Claire gasped as she approached a spring with a waterfall.

_**This is the place! Where I met that boy.. I remember is so clearly. I was playing on the slippery rocks on a hot summer day like today.. and I fell in. I didn't know how to swim at the time, and the water was much deeper than it looked. I think I passed out.. because the next thing I knew, a boy was gazing down at me. He saved my life.. and he was so handsome.. Unfortunately, I passed out right when I got a good look at him. So my memory of his face is a bit fuzzy.. But he was so handsome.. I need to thank him for what he did. And maybe get to know him.. and tell him how I've felt about him for all these years.**_

Claire realized that she had been daydreaming for quite awhile, and decided it was probably time to go get ready to meet Karen at that restauraunt. After a walk that seemed like forever, she walked in the restauraunt and told the man at the front that she had a reservation with Karen. He promptly sat her at a table for 2, and left her to wait for Karen to show up. Thirty minutes passed, but Karen never came. As Claire was about to leave, the man came back with somebody. But this somebody was not Karen. It was the boy from the beach. He sat at the table, and they just stared at eachother for a moment.

"No no no no, Karen invited _me_ to come here. So why are you here?" Claire asked.

"Well she invited _me_ too, so drop your attitude. Jeez, why don't you like me anyway?"

"Well duh! You tried to scare me when I didn't even know you, and just ended up embarassing me and making me mad!"

They were silent and angrily stared at eachother.

"Well, whatever. I might as well stay, since this place is hard to get into. You wanna stay too? I _guess_ I'll pay for you if you do.." the boy said.

"I can pay for myself! But.. I guess I'll stay too, since apparently Karen wanted us to meet eachother better.. I think she must have set me up.."

The boy laughed, "Anyway.. my name is Kai. And I'm.. sorry about before. Alright? So.. I'd be really happy if we can be friends from now on, alright? You can come by my snack shack on the beach sometime."

Claire smiled, "Sure, just don't do it again. And I'm Claire."

After a nice long meal, Kai finally convinced Claire to let him pay for her. He said it was the least he could do, since he made her feel bad the first day they met. It was a dark, moonless night, so he walked her home. It wasn't very far. The walk seemed like an eternity, and it was a fairly awkward walk as well. Kai tried to start conversations with Claire, but she never knew how to respond. Kai must be the type of guy who always has somebody to talk to.. he must be the type that girls would line up just to get a look at him. Claire wondered if he'd ever had a girlfriend before, but figured he had, since he's so handome. Maybe not exactly charming, at least not at a first glance, but he seemed to be very polite once she got to know him a little bit. They arrived at her house.

"Um.. thank you." Claire said, shyly.

"Yeah.. don't mention it. So.. are we friends now? You don't hate me anymore, do you?"

Claire gasped, "Of course not! I never _hated_ you! I was just mad is all.. don't worry about it though. I'll go to the beach to see you tomorrow. And I need to have a little word with Karen too.." Claire giggled, said goodbye, and went into her house. Danny was waiting for her inside.

"So who was that?" He asked.

"Oh, him? That's Kai. Apparently, Karen invited him to dinner too, but she never showed up. So he paid for me and walked me home. I'm sorry if I took too long.."

Danny just started to walk out of the door. He had a blank expression on his face, as though he just didn't care about anything anymore. Claire was starting to get worried about him. Then Claire confronted him,

"What's wrong with you?! Ever since I moved here, you're not the friendly guy I know! I want the old Danny back!"

He looked at her. "Just a bad day. See ya."

*******

Claire did her daily ranch work as usual, then she went to find Karen. When she did, she asked Karen why she set her up like that. Not that she was angry or anything, but Karen didn't seem like she'd do that. Karen lauged and replied,

"Well you liked him, right? I'm Rick's girlfriend. But his little sister, Popuri, likes Kai. Rick hates him. I thought you and Kai would look cute together, so as a favor to you and Rick, I decided to set you guys up!"

Claire wouldn't admit it, but she was happy that Karen did that. After saying goodbye, Claire went to the beach, like she said she would. She was sure to get there early, so the beach wouldn't be overly crowded again. She assumed the shack on the beach was Kai's, so she went in. Kai was in there, but so was somebody else. It was Popuri. She was laughing, and trying to flaunt her cuteness. She said things like, "Oh Kai! That is like, soooooo funny!" or, "Oh Kai! your cooking is the absolute best in the whole wide world! Like, from anywhere!" and then giggled like a child. Although Claire hated girls who purposely flaunt themselves because they're cute, Claire decided to walk up to them anyway.

"Um.. hi Kai."

Popuri looked at Claire, "Oh, it's _you_ again? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

Kai looked at Popuri in disbelief. "What's wrong, Popuri? You _never_ act like that.. ever."

"I just told Claire to leave my brother alone, yet she _still_ comes to me and bugs me!"

"Um.. excuse me," Claire said, "I never liked your brother.. and he has Karen anyway. I don't know why you dislike me, really.. I never did anything to you, did I?"

Popuri tried to think of a comeback, but couldn't. "Well.. well.. I bet your singing sucks!" and with that, she stormed out. Kai laughed.

"Sorry bout that. She never acts like that, she's usually really friendly.. And do you sing or something? Because she said-"

"Yeah, I used to. But I'm not that good, so I stopped and moved here."

Kai smiled. "Aw come on. I bet you're really good! Tell you what, how about when I open this place for the day, you can sing in here. It'll attract more customers, and you'll get paid for it. So, how about it?"

Claire grinned and gladly agreed. She sang for the whole day, and even though she was out of practice, her voice held up very well. Everyone was amazed, and more and more people came in. Popuri even came in too to see what was going on, but soon left when she saw it was Claire.

At the end of the day, Kai made more money than he ever had before. When he tried to pay Claire, she refused and said that she makes enough, and he should keep it for himself. He made her take some free food though.

"Wow Kai.. you're a really good cook! You should become a chef or something, you know?"

Kai smiled, "Well that is my dream. I want to be a chef someday. My parents aren't too thrilled about it, so I don't really talk to them much anymore.. but I'm happy that you like it."

"Of course I do! This is the best food I've ever had! Thank you so much, Kai!"

Time passed and they talked about their hops and dreams. It was late, so Claire decided to go home and call it a night. When she decided to go home, Kai gave her a big hug.

"Thanks so much for today.. you have a beautiful voice. Sing for me again sometime?"

"Of courseI will!" Claire smiled at Kai. "Well, goodnight!" and then she left to get ready for the next day.

Kai watched as she left.

_**Wow.. what an amazing girl.. I never thought about anyone this way before. Normally I'll just look at a girl and think she's really pretty, but that's all. Most people tell me I'm a "skirt chaser" kind of guy, and maybe that's true.. But her.. she's pretty, and.. something else. I've never felt like this.. what is it?**_

About two weeks passed, and Claire visited Kai every day. Danny got more and more distant, and got to the point where he didn't even really talk to Claire anymore. Claire was a little bit depessed, but she didn't want Kai to worry about her. Since Danny was acting so differently, she considered Kai the only person she could really talk to. She decided to give Kai a present today, because he was being so nice to her. She bought a pineapple for him. She had a feeling that it would make a good gift, and just hoped that her feeling was right. She walked to the beach, and got ready to give the pineapple to Kai.

"Hey, Kai! I brought you something today.. here you go." She handed Kai the pineapple. He smiled so big, and gave Claire a hug.

"Thank you Claire! Pineapples are my favorite! And on my birthday? I am the luckiest guy EVER!"  
Claire actually didn't know that it was his birthday, but she didn't tell him that. She just smiled and said, "Well, I'm really glad you like it so much!"

Kai smiled again. He seemed to stare at Claire's eyes for the longest time. He finally asked her what he was thinking.

"So, uh.. the fireworks festival is soon, right? I was wondering.. if you wanted to watch them with me?"

"Of course I will, Kai! Thank you for asking! I wanted to ask you, but I was too shy."

Kai blushed and thanked her. Claire agreed to meet him at 7 on the day of the fireworks, and then left to finish her ranch work.

*******

On the day of the fireworks, Claire arrived at the beach just as it turned 7. She saw Kai, and ran up to him.

"Hi, Kai! Sorry if I'm late or anything, I just wanted to make sure I looked good, you know?"

He laughed, "You always look good, so don't worry! And you were just on time! See? They're starting!"

They watched the fireworks go off, one after another. They had seen fireworks before, but this time it felt especially special to each of them. Kai looked over at Claire, and noticed how pretty she looked in the light of the fireworks. Her eyes were even more beautiful than he thought; big, blue, and happy. Against her porcelain skin, the blueness of her eyes popped out even more. He blushed, and quickly turned back to watch the fireworks before she noticed that he was staring.

The fireworks show lasted for about an hour. Claire thought that it was the best show she had ever seen, and Kai thought the same. He walked her home like a gentleman, and hugged her at the door.

"Thank you so much for watching the show with me Claire. I really appreciate it, and I had a lot of fun. We should do something again sometime, ok? I would be so stoked if we could!"

Claire nodded, and agreed. Just then, she thought of something. "Hey, how about the spring? It looks really pretty in the morning. If you can get up early enough, how about we do that?"

"That sounds great! I'll see you there in the morning!"

*******

Claire ran to the spring in the morning because she was looking forward to going to the spring with Kai. When she got there, he was not there yet. She patiently waiting while thinking about her childhood and what happened at the spring during her childhood.

_**Should I tell him about that? No. I can't. I like him so much, and even though I only came here to find that boy who rescued me that day, I really do like Kai. If I told him, that might ruin everything.. so I shouldn't. It's settled then. I won't talk about it at all.**_

Kai came just then. He apologized for being late, but Claire giggled and said it was fine. They sat and talked for a long time.

"So Claire, have you been to this spring before you moved here?"

"Yeah, I did. I came on a vacation one time about ten years ago."

"Ah, I see. Did you play in the water or anything?"

Claire hesitated. "Uh. No. I couldn't swim."

Kai looked disappointed. "Ah, I see. Well at least you can now, right? So let's go."

Claire blushed. "Wh-what? I can't do that. I don't have my swimsuit or anything, so..."

Kai went into the water anyway. "So? You can swim in your clothes. I am! It's a hot day, and you're a hard worker! It should feel good!"

Claire thought that wet clothes would feel gross, actually. But she eventually agreed, and swam with Kai. She was so happy to be here with him, she didn't even think about finding that boy from her past anymore. She returned home and started her ranch work again. And Kai was right, it _was_ a hot day and swimming made her a lot cooler throughout the day, even with the weird feeling of wet clothes. She would have to thank him for the good idea.

*******

It was the last day of summer. As Claire woke up, she heard a knock on her door. It was Kai. But he didn't look happy like he usually did, he looked very depressed instead.

"Hey. I need to talk to you Claire."

"Kai."

"I... I'm leaving tonight. And... I'm not coming back until next summer."

Claire looked at the floor with clutched fists, and was silent.

"Look... don't be mad, ok? I always go to summer-like places, so I can't stay here through the winter. I have really bad memories of winter and I just can't stay... and I'd go broke, too.. But I'll come back, I promise!"

Claire remained silent for quite awhile. "…You come tell me you're leaving at the last minute, and expect me to be ok with it?" She looked at him with her teary eyes, and started to yell. "WHY didn't you tell me?!?"

"Hey- I didn't want you to think about it, and I didn't want to think about it either. I mean… Claire, you're a really great girl. I like you, I really do. I thought maybe you'd understand."

Claire wasn't done yet. "Fine! Leave! Forget about me! You're just like every other guy, I swear. You just leave!" Claire slammed the door in his face, and started bawling. Meanwhile, Kai left her house, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. But he thought Claire hated him now. His eyes were starting to get teary, which was very rare for him, especially over a girl. As he was walking up to the ship that takes him to a different place, he heard a voice.

"Hey!"

Kai turned around to see a boy he had never seen before. He resembled Kai, and that took him by surprise.

"...Who are you?"

"I'm Danny. I've been watching you and Claire this whole summer. I thought maybe you were the one that would make her happy. But I was obviously wrong. Now I have to explain to my _best _friend why I wouldn't talk to her all summer! And do you know why?? Because I didn't want to come between you two! And if she doesn't forgive me, then she'll have _nobody_. So go ahead and leave her without even _trying_ to say goodbye, and I'll go try to be her friend again. I'll just _hope_ that she'll forgive me and forget about you!" And with that, Danny left.

*******

Claire heard a knock, and let Danny in. He explained what had happened and why he wasn't talking to her. Claire was angry with him, but in the end, after a long conversation, she did forgive him.

"Hey, Danny, I know what Kai did was wrong… but I think I was a little bit hard on him too.. I'm gonna go see if he left yet." Claire turned to leave, but then turned back around to say something else. "Oh, and Danny? NEVER stop talking to me again, no matter what!" Claire smiled, and left.

As she arrived at the dock, she looked around for Kai. She didn't see him anywhere, so she got really sad again. She couldn't believe that he'd just leave like that… Maybe she was just too hard on him, and he gave up. This was all her fault, and now he was gone. She thought his ship must have already left, and started to walk home. But then someone grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..."

She was so happy to hear his voice again, but at the same time she was heartbroken.

"I promise I won't forget you. And if you hate me, I understand. But I really feel bad… believe me. Just promise you won't forget me too. And I hope you'll still talk to me next summer when I come back." He turned and walked to his ship.

"Kai, wait!"

He turned around, and Claire ran up to him. She stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya!" She said with a smile.

Kai smiled back, blushing. Claire watched his ship leave until it was out of sight.

*******

Claire and Danny had a lot of fun together, and Kai being gone was not bringing Claire down. It was already the middle of fall - time seemed to be flying by really fast! Claire was making good money on her ranch, and was splitting it with Danny, who was still a great fisherman.

Later that day, Claire decided to take a walk through town on the nice fall day. Danny stayed at her house because he wanted to make her dinner again. Claire greeted all of the people in the town as usual. She decided to go to the beach again. She sat on the cool sand and watched the waves, just like she was doing when she met Kai.

"Still moping because he left?" a familiar voice said. It was Popuri. "You know, he already _has_ a girlfriend. He just didn't think telling you was necessary I guess Maybe he just didn't think you were good enough for him to tell you anything. He lies all the time, you know. It's a good thing he has his looks and personality going for him. And it's just so fun seeing Rick get so mad at me!"

Claire's expression dropped. "What?? Who?? Who is this girlfriend??"

Popuri grinned and giggled. "Me!"

"No, you're lying. He would have told me! And he would have spent a lot of time with you instead of me... and... and why do you hate me so much?"

Popuri smiled. "Well, at first I didn't really dislike you all that much. I wanted to see how well you could handle someone accusing you of stuff, you know? To see how well the new girl in town could stand up for herself."

Claire thought Popuri wasn't making any sense at all, but continued to listen.

"But then you started flirting with MY Kai! And he fell for it! Sometimes I can't believe how gullible he is! I mean, all I had to say for him to like me was that I was the girl he rescued from drowning in the spring ten years ago!"

Claire gasped. "What did you say??"

"I _said_ that all I had to say for him to like me was that I was the girl he rescued from drowning ten years ago! I mean, he told me this whole story about a girl he rescued, and all I said was that I was her, and he completely fell for it! Who's stupid enough to drown in a spring anyway?"

Claire's face turned bright red. "Hey. Where does he go when he leaves here during summer?"

"Oh, I don't know. He goes off to some island in the south or something. It's really the only majorly populated one, I think… but hey, since we both know you don't stand a chance with him, how about you leave him alone? Then maybe we can be friends~!"

Claire got up and ran home, not responding to Popuri.

*******

"DANNY! What's the most populated island in the south? Hurry, quick!"

"Whoa! Hello to you too, Claire!"

"Danny, this is serious!!"

"Alright, alright… Here's a map. It should be this one, right here." Danny pointed to a fairly large island. "Why? Are you wanting to go there?"

"Yes! As soon as possible!!"

Danny thought about it. "Well the ships here go to that island all the time. It probably takes about 2 days to get there after you're on board. I guess if you really want to go that bad, you have the money for it... I guess it would be a great opportunity for me to get some big fish along the way, right?"

Claire was already packing. She handed Danny some money. "Go buy 2 tickets for the next ship! Now!"

*******

The ship ride seemed excruciatingly long to Claire. Danny was enjoying every moment of it though. He especially enjoyed being with Claire all day, since his feelings for her had not changed a bit. Claire hated this ship though, it was making her seasick. She spent most of the time with her head over the rail of the ship.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the ship arrived to the island. Claire grabbed Danny, and she was the first one off of that ship.

"Wow. Looks like a lot of tourists come here. This place is WAY more packed than Mineral Town, don't you think so Claire? And you still never said why you wanted to come here so badly..."

Claire didn't want to tell him out of fear that he would get mad. But she decided to anyway. "Danny, you remember how I told you I was rescued ten years ago, and I was trying to find that boy? Well... Kai is that boy."

Danny's eyes got big. He was hurting on the inside right now. His heart was breaking. Yet he smiled and said, "Well I'm glad you found him!"

Danny went to go find a hotel to stay at for a few nights, and Claire searched for Kai. She wasn't the one who found him though, Danny was. He was staying at the same hotel Danny got a room for. In fact, they were right across the hall from each other. Kai noticed Danny first. He couldn't miss the purple bandana.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Danny turned around to face Kai. "Well..." He sighed. "Just go find Claire. I think she needs to tell you something very important… Just... Tell her where I am, I guess.."

Kai ran to the docks to find Claire. He searched the beach, the shops, and he even asked people if they had seen her. But she was nowhere to be found. He looked for what seemed like forever, and finally found her.

"CLAIRE!" he practically tackled her with his hug. "Hey! What's up? It's so great to see you! I'm so stoked that you'd come all the way out here just to find me! But what's so important?"

Her face was red; because this was the moment she had been looking forward to for ten years. "I think we need to go somewhere not in public, alright? We need to talk." This sounded really serious, so Kai agreed, and they went to his room.

"So… I was talking to Popuri, and… she says that she was your girlfriend."

Kai looked surprised. "What? Well… she was… but she's not anymore! She keeps thinking that she is... I just... I thought she was pretty, and I thought it was funny seeing her brother squirm because I was with her all the time. But I didn't really feel anything. She seemed nice, but I saw how jealous she got when I was around you. And I didn't like it. So no, she's not my girlfriend." Kai seemed disappointed that Claire came to ask that question, and nothing else.

"Kai, I wasn't done yet. She lied to you about her being the one you rescued. Remember when I said I didn't go swimming in that spring? Well, I didn't on _purpose_. I was playing on the rocks, and I fell in. And I couldn't swim. I thought I was going to drown. But someone rescued me. I can't remember his face clearly, but-"

Kai cut her off by kissing her. Claire was so surprised that he kissed her with no warning at all. Maybe being overly forward part of his personality. She didn't care right now, she loved every second of it, and that was the happiest moment that she's ever had. When he pulled away from Claire's lips, he said, "I knew that Popuri wasn't that girl… she couldn't describe what happened at all. But you described it perfectly. Thanks for coming to tell me that, Claire. I'm really the happiest guy ever now. But I have to get back to work now, so I'll talk to you more tonight. Your room is across the hall, so I'll let you know when I get back!" He hugged her, and left.

*******

Danny excused himself to get something. Claire's birthday was tomorrow, after all. Somehow, Kai knew this too. They were both on a bus going all the way across the island to get Claire a birthday present. She loved the ocean, and anything that had to do with it. There are beautiful dolphin-shaped sea stones across the island, and both boys wanted to be the first to give one to her. Dolphins were her favorite animal, after all.

Although they didn't want to, they were forced to sit by each other on the cramped bus due to the lack of seats.

After about 30 minutes of silence, Danny finally spoke to Kai. "So, she talk to you about the spring thing?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I believe her. She described it just how I remember it."

Danny scoffed at Kai. "You could never be man enough to be with her. You're just not good enough. You're a skirt chasing, womanizing, backstabbing, perverted man. And you could never amount to be anything that she deserves."

"Hey! Who the hell are you to say that?! I believe it's HER decision, not yours!"

"Well, I've known her much longer than you have, and I have definitely loved her much longer than you have!" Danny covered his mouth, and his face turned red. He didn't want to tell anybody that!

Kai laughed. "Well! Now things are interesting! Prove it! If you really love her, then... wait a minute. I bet you haven't even told her, have you?"

"Of course not! I could never do that. I knew she had been looking for you all this time, and I wanted her to be happy. I know she only considers me a friend, and… I'm happy that I at least have her friendship."

Kai was very quiet. "Wow… you're a great friend to her for that. Maybe you're not so bad after all."

All of a sudden, the bus they were on started tipping over. The steering mechanism wasn't working, and they were all falling down the side of a hill.

*******

Claire was in the waiting room, sobbing. She was told that neither one of the boys would likely survive. She couldn't believe that the two most important people in her life were probably going to die. This must have been a dream...no... A nightmare. Kai had a punctured liver, and Danny was just in bad shape all over, with several broken bones and wounds. Since the hospital was full with the bus accident patients, they had to make some patients share rooms. Kai and Danny were in the same room, in critical condition. They were both barely conscious, but conscious enough to talk to each other.

"Kai… I'm sorry... I'm sorry about all those terrible things I said about you." Danny managed to say.

"Hey... don't worry about it, I understand how you must have felt. I'm sorry too... so..." Kai was interrupted by excruciating pain. "Hey, It looks like we're both in pretty bad shape… Hey, you can't live without a liver, can you?"

Danny lay there and thought about many things. He thought about Claire. He wanted her happiness more than anything in the world, and felt that it was his only reason for living. He wanted her to be as happy as possible. He knew if he and Kai both died, she would be devastated and would have absolutely nobody to turn to. Kai only had a damaged liver, but it was still bad enough to be fatal. Danny was several fatal injuries, though. He reached a decision. "Kai, you can have my liver."

"What?! No! You'll die without it!!"

"As things are now, we'll both die anyway! I want Claire to be happy, and for that one of us needs to live. I think that lately, you've been making her more happy, and-"

"Shut up! You're her best friend! Don't throw away your life like that!"

The doctors came in the room. They explained to the boys that they were both fatally wounded, and with all of the patients in the critical care unit, they probably couldn't save them in time.

Danny was silent. All he could think about was Claire. He didn't want her to ever be alone. He wanted her to be happy more than anything… more than his own life, and more than his desire to be together with her. "What about if I gave him my liver?"

The doctors replied, "Well if it was a match, then he would most likely live if we could get it in time. You, however, would not. If you wish to do that, the choice is yours."

*******

Kai came out of the hospital within two weeks. He was still very weak, but Claire was so happy that he was alive. But she was devastated at the same time. She was told that there had been no hope for Danny. She was heartbroken. But Kai promised to never leave her side again. He swore that she would never have to be alone, whether that meant he stayed in Mineral Town with her or that she would travel places with him. Until they knew for sure, and until Kai was fully healed, she and Kai would stay in Mineral Town. They put flowers by Danny's stone every day.

"Claire... I'm really sorry. You know, Danny... he really cared about you. He never wanted to leave your side, you know. But still... at the last moment that I saw him, he looked happy… as if he knew that you'd be alright. Your happiness what he cared about most, not his own happiness. And Claire… I know now's not really the best time to say this, but... I love you. And I know other people do too. Some people do so much that they'd die for you.." Kai looked into the sky as he spoke. The he looked at Claire, and hugged her. She looked so beautiful when she cried, although that was a horrible thing to be thinking at a time like this. She looked up at him, and then they gave each other a loving kiss. The cool, fall wind blew through Claire's hair, a fall wind promising that winter was coming soon. Then Kai and Claire's lips separated.

"Thanks Kai... I love you too..." Claire said as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. "I miss Danny so much. Thank you for being there with him in the hospital though, Kai. I just don't understand why he wouldn't let me see him… to say goodbye. But you know what? I have a feeling he's always with me. That he's watching over me. I know he's happy now. And he wants me to be happy too. So... I'll try my very best. Thank you again, Kai. You are the sweetest guy I know, and that's why I love you so much. I just wish Danny could have gotten to know you better... or maybe even I should have gotten to know him better… but I know that he would be happy to know that I have you, and that I'm not alone." She smiled at him, and started to walk back home, and Kai slowly followed. He then pulled out the blue feather from his pocket.

_**Claire... I'm sorry that I did that just to make you happy. Maybe it was wrong to do that to you... But I knew that Kai could make you happy in ways that I couldn't. I told Kai and the doctors not to tell you what I did. So they told you that it was impossible to save me, which may have been true in the first place. But I wanted to do this, for you... Because I always loved you... and I always will. I will continue loving you forever. But I'm still deeply sorry… But saving Kai was the only thing I could possibly do for you on your birthday. And this way, a part of me will always be loved by you, and a part of me will always be with you, forever.**_

_*****_


	3. One More Love Story By: hmlover4160

Chapter 1

That Day…

"Hi Pete!" a girl said in a cheery fashion. Her name was Popuri; she had pink hair and really pretty eyes. "Hi Popuri. Do you want to help me with the chickens today?" Pete asked. Popuri loves chickens, not just the feather, she loves everything about them. The eggs, the eyes, and most importantly their personality; she just loves chickens! Popuri has a chicken named Crystal, which she loves the most she cares about it like a child and she is very protective about her. "Sure thing Pete!" So they got to work and while they were feeding the chickens all the sudden one of Pete's chickens, named Zack, threw up! Popuri was shocked "What happened?!" exclaimed Popuri "I don't know" said Pete "I think she had some bad feed let me calm her down" she said as she picked her up. Then she put some hay in a bundle and put it on the ground like a bed and put Zack in it and she calmed down! "Wow! I don't know what I would do without you Popuri." He exclaimed as they finished all of Pete's usual chores.

*********

"I said that you could just stay for the chickens you didn't have to stay for everything..." Pete said. Then Popuri interrupted "Come on Pete think about it if I wasn't here who knows what would've happened to little Zack." She said. Then Pete said, "Come inside and let's get a snack" so Popuri sat down as Pete got her some cookies. "Thanks" said Popuri as she munched down on some cookies.

"So do you want to come and help me with my chickens at our farm for a while?" she asked in a scared way. "Sure I think it would be good if I could review some chicken facts and behavior and all that… You know just to be a better farmer…" Pete said as he and Popuri headed out the door.

Chapter 2

The Poultry Farm, The Chicken, and the Girl

One thing nobody knew about Popuri is that she had a crush on Pete she always wanted to go on a least one date with him, but for now that just remained a dream for Popuri. "Here we are Pete now let me show you to all of our chickens." Popuri said as she led him to the coop. Once they were there Popuri introduced him to all the chickens "This is Celestic, Bolt, Ursula, D.J., Onyx, Connor and…" she stopped "WHERE IS CRYSTAL?!?!" Popuri screamed, "Don't worry Popuri she is probably around here somewhere."

Pete said as he tried to calm Popuri down. "You don't understand Pete she is really special to me… Why we are here I might as well tell you the story: It all started about three years ago before you moved here my dad gave me an egg the day before he left. I kept the egg all that time and I had to beg my mom to let me hatch it and I waited a few days it finally hatched and I named it Crystal cause my dad always said that I was prettier than any crystal. So I really need her. Please help me I'm begging you Pete." She begged and Pete responded, "Don't worry Popuri, but shouldn't we feed the chickens?" "Don't worry it looks like Rick has already done it. Why don't we go?" while she was talking it looks like she already darted out the door. "Wait for me Popuri!" He shouted as he chased after her.

Chapter 3

The 'Crystal River'

She hurried down the path "Do you think she would be at the Yodel Ranch?" Popuri asked and Pete responded, "Well it's possible I mean with all the animals…" It was too late Popuri was already darted off.

Bang!!! The door slammed behind Popuri and Pete opened the door behind her and she asked the owner Barley very quickly "Excuse me Barley, do you know if you saw a chicken around here?" "No maybe May has seen her… May get in here!" He yelled as a little girl rushed through the door "Yes grandpa?" she asked him and he asked her "Have you seen a chicken around here May?" "Well I saw one when I was taking my walk next to the river." She answered while Popuri darted out the door. "Popuri says thanks. Bye Barley!" Pete said as he followed Popuri out the door.

The river was right around the corner and Popuri heard a clucking sound. "Crystal!!!" Popuri said as she darted towards a white moving object in the river. Pete finally caught up to Popuri and didn't have to ask if that was Crystal he knew that it was her and he jumped in the river and tried to catch her!!! He came out and had Crystal in his arms! And she screamed "OH MY GOSH!!! Thank you Pete! Is there anything I can do for you?" "Well the Harvest Moon festival is tomorrow and if you want you can meet me on top of Mother's hill?" He asked Popuri. Popuri's face looked like she saw the grim reaper then started to blush and she answered "Ok… I guess I'll meet you there at 7:30 p.m. ok?" "Okay. Popuri see you there!" he answered as they parted ways.

Chapter 4

The Kiss under the Full Moon

Pete waited impatiently. Popuri might have liked Pete, but Pete also liked Popuri. Then Popuri caught his eyes as she came up the hill. "Hi Pete" she said to him. Pete had set out a picnic basket, two flashlights and a blanket. The Harvest Moon festival was to appreciate the summer they had and welcome the fall and its harvest. There was a legend that if there is a kiss under a full moon on this day then their love is true and will last forever. As they ate there picnic the moon came up it was as orange as a carrot. "You know Pete, there is a legend that if you kiss under this moon and its full your love is forever." After she finished talking she looked at him then he looked at her and they kissed. Then she said, "You made my wish come true Pete, I love you!" And she hugged him and watched the moon that night.

The End


	4. Confused Love By: Mikaela Illies

Miki: Skye wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that

Skye :I thought you really cared about me, this is why I only come out a night because of the people like you!

Miki :I thought you didn't come out on Tuesday

Skye: I do and when I get here you and rock are kissing! I thought you were special!

Rock: HEY BUDDY! THIS IS FOR MIKI TO DECIDE!!!

Skye: Yeah, Miki who is going to be me or pretty boy over there?

Rock: Hey!

Miki: .........................................

Rock: So who is it!?

Miki: Um… I'm just going to do whatever my heart says and I chose.............

Then, all of a sudden the harvest goddess pops out of nowhere!

Harvest Goddess: Ta! Da! I'm back! Oh… Did I come at a bad time?

Miki: Ya think!?

Harvest Goddess: Maybe, I can help? I heard everything from my pond

Harvest Goddess: Well Miki, what you did to Skye is really unfair to him. He really likes you!

Miki: you do?

Skye: Of coarse I do! Why do you think I'm making such a big deal!?

Miki: I always thought you were to shy to show your feelings

Harvest Goddess: And rock how dare you kiss Miki when every body knows that skye is going to propose to her tonight! Oops! Did I say that out loud?

Miki: You wanted to marry me?

Skye: Who wouldn't?  
Miki: I love you to.

Miki: Skye?

Skye: Yes?

Miki: The answer is yes.

Skye: To what?  
Miki: Oh, just shut up and kiss me!

Skye: HA! HA! Pretty boy!

Rock: Oh well… I still have Lumina.

Harvest goddess: Rock your such a tease!

**The End!!**


End file.
